


Damara's Tasteful Revenge

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asshole Kankri, Background Kankri Vantas, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Facials, Moving, Oral Sex, Post-Break Up, Revenge Sex, Sex, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: An angry Porrim is moving into an apartment after escaping the brooding caverns, meanwhile Damara is still angry about her breakup with Rufioh and is waiting to have revenge sex with random people online who probably won't show up.(Originally posted on 31-12-18)





	Damara's Tasteful Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest reading this on a computer and not on touch screen devices because I think some of the code will go funky.

Your name is Porrim Maryam, and you are having the worst time of your fucking life.

The box on the top of the pile that your were lugging up the stairs (because the elevato+r is fucking bro+ken) has just slid off and now all of your shit is on the floor.  
You knew you should've taped it up.  
You have recently escaped the brooding caverns, and needed somewhere to lay low while your situation cooled down. You could've stayed at Kankri's hive, but you had an argument because apparently escaping the brooding caverns is a petty waste 9f time and there are tr9lls with w9rse pr96lems 9ut there and y9u're 9vershad9wing them with y9ur '''''Whinning''''' 

You manage to get all of your shit in the box and continue on these fucking endless stairs, somehow feeling even shittier than before.

 

Your name is Damara Megido, and you'll fucking show him.

You are currently laying on a pile of blankets in an apartment block (それは彼の雌犬の生活の中で馬鹿が目にするよりも多くの行動を見ている) with your legs spread in anticipation. But not for that bulge-less bitch. You caught that son of a whore cheating on you with that motherfucking pony boy of all trolls! He didn't even fucking break up with you! If he fucks around, you'll fuck around 6 times as hard! So you found a dating app that would hook you up with some pailing opportunities and you're hoping that one (または、好ましくはすべて)of them come(お分かりでしょうが. You're going to take pictures of you having sex with other trolls and then send them too him to show how much you don't care, and how you are not fucking miserable.

それは彼を見せてくれるでしょう

 

Porrim stretched her back after dumping the boxes on the floor, reaching what she thought was her apartment number and opening the door. The owner of the apartment block said that he would leave her door unlocked for her.

Damara? What are yo+u do+ing in my apartment? Damara looked up from her phone at Porrim.

あなたは肛門虐殺者ではありません69.私はあなたのために肛門虐殺者69になる前に私のアパートを離れる Damara said, not bothering to close her legs, Porrim averting her eyes from Damara's exposed nook and bulge.

What? geno+cide...o+f the anus? Damara just leave my apartment, I'm no+t in the mo+o+d.

あなたは間違ったアパートを持っています。私はこの部屋を夜に支払った Porrim leaned back and saw that her apartment was the floor above, grimacing at the thought of climbing up more stairs.

(Ugh fuck) I'll go+ no+w, so+rry fo+r intruding o+n whatever yo+u're...do+ing She began to walk down the corridor before Damara silently mulled something over.

待つ Damara said, Porrim putting the boxes down with a sigh and leaning into the room. 私を犯す

Yeah, I get it, yo+u're pissed at me. I'm leaving. Porrim growled.

いいえ、実際に私を犯す

No+...What? Why?

もしあなたが私にファックして写真が撮られたら、あなたの箱をあなたの部屋に持って行くのを助けます Porrim looked back at her box, biting her bottom lip and blowing air between her teeth.

Ffffine She sauntered over to Damara and got on her knees in front of her open legs.So+ yo+u just want me to+...?

はい、ちょうだい Porrim reached her hand in between Damara's legs, Damara lifting her skirt and further opening them for Porrim's ease of access. Her bulge was almost as warm as Kankri, only missing his hot temperature by a few degrees. Porrim began stroking her fingers up the burgundy bulge and rubbing the side of the tip with her thumb, pressing it between her thumb and finger in a gentle pinch that set jolts through Damara.

フ-ファック Damara gasped, gritting her teeth and smiling as Porrim fingered her nook while stroking up and down her bulge, wrapping her legs around around Porrims hips ああ〜ちょうど私の性交

Give me a seco+nd Porrim took Damara's phone and took a short video of her stroking Damara's bulge, which was becoming sticky with semi-opaque red fluid. There, no+w we can start Porrim shifted her dress and slipped her jade bulge out of her black panties, rubbing it against Damara's dripping nook before sliding it in.

O+O+O+O+O+h fuuck Porrim groaned, feeling the warmth around her bulge. Damara was squeezing tenaciously around her bulge from both the pleasure and the slight chill of having a mid-blood thrust inside her. After composing herself, Porrim slowly rocked her hips back and forth, her bulge pushing into Damara's hot nook. Porrim lifted Damara's phone and began recording short clips of Damara getting fucked, her face lost in exaggerated pleasure.

もっと強く！ああファック Damara gasped, her teeth digging harder into her bottom lip. Porrim stopped and lifted Damara's leg, twisting her to get a better angle to drive her bulge deeper.  
ああ、あぁ〜バケツを作って She burst, Porrim squirting cum inside of her hot nook, Damara moaning out as her own cum spurted out of her bulge.

Hah...hah...make me yo+ur bucket? Porrim inquired wryly, simultaneously smirking and sucking air between her teeth as she panted, not willing to admit how Damara's words made her shudder.

黙って、あなたの熱いディックを私に与えて Damara said, getting on her knees in front of Porrim and rubbing the jade bulge, the tendril squirming and writhing beneath her touch. The bulge rubbed against Damara's warm cheek before finding its way onto her lips with her guidance, Damara kissing the tip before letting it into her hot, wet mouth.

Ho+ly...hhaa~ Damara looked up at Porrim with sultry eyes at hearing her moans, swirling her tongue around the thick bulge and sucking it down her hot throat. Porrim curled her fists as she felt Damara's tongue quickly spiral around her thick bulge, biting her lip and trying not to moan louder than she already was.

良い、録音を開始する Damara said, pulling away from Porrim bulge as she felt that she was close to cumming again. Porrim lifted a shaking hand and continued recording as Damara once more wrapped her warm lips around her wet bulge, sucking the jade tendril back down her throat and feeling it squirm. Porrim gasped as she came down Damara's hot throat, Damara purposely pulling back and letting the cum cover her face and clothes,dripping off of her tongue.

そんなに〜あなたはそんなに来ました Damara panted, making herself fall back onto the pile, showing off the short skirt that did little to hide her cum filled nook. Porrim stepped back to show the entire scene before shutting off the video.

So+ is that eno+ugh revenge-sex fo+o+tage Porrim asked, readjusting her clothes the best she could to try and hide her post-sex haze.

今のところ Damara teased, digging around until she could find one of her blunts, switching from pornstar mode and going back to 'normal' Damara mode.

Yo+u still need to+ help me mo+ve my shit upstairs

本当にたわごと Damara sighed Porrimに来て、私はちょうどあなたに自由なセックスを与えました、何がもっと私からしたいですか She lit her blunt and began wafting away the smoke.

I want yo+u to+ give me a hand in mo+ving my shit. Yo+u have psio+nics, it sho+uld be easy Damara grumbled as she got to her feet, using a shirt on the floor to wipe some of the cum off of herself and took a few of the boxes using her psionics, walking with Porrim up the stairs.


End file.
